Asuka's Book of Love
by Regina Bianca del Mare Azzurro
Summary: Asuka's Love Diary includes all of her romantic mishaps! Now that her once secret crush is revealed, how will Lovemaster Fubuki and the Cupids Momoe, Junko, Judai help her? What obstacles remain? Will her other suitors persist? Royalshipping
1. Introduction

**ASUKA'S BOOK OF LOVE**

**Author's Note and Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! This work of fiction is for fans to have fun. I wanted to do justice on the character of Asuka because everyone seems to bash her, which is a shame, because I find her to be very interesting. The story is simple: It's her birthday and her best friends have given her a boy journal, to take care of her dates! The three girls are about to gossip about every single boy in this school so expect multiple pairings but only one major ship. Who will that be? But, Asuka's secret crush, of course! Have fun!

_

* * *

_

**Introduction**

_Junko: Happy sixteenth birthday Asuka! May all your wishes come true! _

Momoe: Yeah, we wish you to get what your heart desires this year. And if that's a boy, don't hesitate to tell us! Happy birthday! 

Asuka: Thank you girls, you are the best friends ever. Ha-ha, that's so funny to say, but everything my heart desires is not boys… really. It's more wins.

_Junko: Yeah, whatever. You are in love with dueling blah, blah, and blah. Still, isn't there any boy in particular you'd wish to… win over? _

Asuka: Well, I like to win over any worthy opponent whether they are male or female… You girls can't understand. Duelling is passion. I don't need anything else. Oh, thanks for this birthday present, anyway. It's a lovely notebook and I just love the rhinestones in the cover. I think I'll use it for Alchemy.

Momoe: Asuka, you still don't get the point! This isn't a plain notebook. Do you mind to read what's written in the cover? 

Asuka: Book of Love?

Momoe: Now it reads: Asuka's Book of Love. 

Asuka: Hey, you ruined my birthday present's cover. And now that I think of it, why do we have to write in the first page. I planned to use that for Alchemy theory. Then, I'd use the second theme for Alchemy questions and practice while the third would be notes!

_Junko: You'd waste such a great notebook for Alchemy? Are you serious? Actually, when we chose this for you, we had something else in mind, something far more interesting… _

Asuka: Like what exactly?

Momoe: This is a dating carnet. You could analyze your feelings about boys in here, your dates and dreams and fantasies and then Junko and I could gossip further and comment on it. Come on, it will be so much fun… 

Asuka: Ok, I guess that will be it if that was your intention from the beginning! But I have to warn you both; my love life is not that interesting.

_Junko: You mean you still haven't realized that you are the most popular girl in Duel Academy and that all the boys would kill for a date with you? _

Asuka: Ehm… nope? Look, if we're going to do what you want, we're going to do it my way. See, this notebook has three sections. The first theme will be boy gossip, the second will be fantasies and feelings and the third… I can't come up with anything. Oh! It can be notes.

_Junko: Fine, if you wish. _

Momoe: I still can't believe that you apply organization in boys. I mean, you have quite an analytical mind, Asuka but… 

Asuka: No buts.

_Junko: Ok, no buts but what about boy's butts? _

Momoe: Junko! 

Asuka: This wasn't very funny. Most of my friends are boys.

_Junko: Lucky you! But then, maybe this is why you are so oblivious to their feelings. _

Asuka: You'd be surprised to know that I am not so oblivious… It's strange, but sometimes… Well, I can't phrase it, but let me tell you a secret. Sometimes, when I duel with a certain someone, I feel more than plain excitement for the game. It's like there are sparkles all around and the passion of the game heats up all of a sudden and sometimes it's even hard to concentrate.

Momoe: OMG! Asuka is in LUV! 

Asuka: Can you please avoid chat jargon in my journal? This was supposed to be an academic tool, whatsoever so let's respect its noble origins.

_Junko: Oh, stop that! Will you tell us who the lucky guy is? _

Asuka: I can't write it in here. What if Fubuki steals this very journal? The whole school will know!

Momoe: Then tell us, your best friends. 

Asuka: Then the whole school will learn for sure!

Momoe: I see your point. Junko, here, can never keep her mouth shut. 

_Junko: Hey, watch your mouth, little miss-know-it-all-with-a-school-uniform-which-is-SO-last-year! _

Asuka: That was a very unkind thing to say, Junko. Please don't fight in my journal.

_Junko: Alright, but she'd better be careful. As to you now, can you at least describe your crush to us? _

Asuka: I guess I could give you some hints, but not a physical description. That would be too obvious. Well, every time I face him in a duel…

_Junko: Oh, here we go again about dueling…_

Momoe: Shut up and let her finish. If she does, we might actually be able to figure out who he is! 

Asuka: Well, he is a very accomplished duelist for sure and in order to beat him I have to strive a lot. I have actually won over him once or twice but I guess he played easy on me. Then, his eyes are the very definition of determinedness and that's enough in itself to make me loose control. And then, he's handsome and caring and we have so many things in common.

Momoe: …or not. Asuka, do you realize this description you just gave us was too general? Hello, it could be anyone, any beep male in this beep school! 

_Junko: WTF, why did you censored Momoe's writings, Asuka? _

Asuka: Cursing is not allowed in this journal.

Momoe: Oh, cursing is not allowed in this journal! Chat jargon and text messaging are not allowed in this journal! Caps are not allowed in this journal! Fights are not allowed! Care to explain what IS actually allowed in here? 

Asuka: ...

Momoe: Oh, never mind. I'll do what you want but I'll find out who you like, Asuka Tenjoin! 

_Junko: Hey, Asuka, don't get her wrong. These are her "difficult" days and hormones have gone crazy. I guess we'll leave now and let you have some peace. After all, with all those boys rushing to wish you a happy birthday, you must be pretty tired. _

Momoe: It's not over ye… 

_Junko: Let's go, Momoe. Goodnight, Asuka. _

Asuka: Goodnight!

Thankfully, they are gone, dear diary! Momoe and Junko are great friends, really but sometimes they become a little hectic, as you saw. So, I suppose you aren't going to be an Alchemy notebook after all. So, let me introduce myself to you, even though that sounds kind of weird now that I think of it. I am Asuka Tenjoin, and today I became sixteen. As you saw, I love dueling and hope to become a pro duelist one day… or even a teacher.

So far, I am a student in the infamous Duel Academy of Japan and I'm proud to say that I'm one of the top duelists there. My grades are excellent, I get all the praise and I have a brother, Fubuki who cheers me up when I'm down. Well, sometimes he annoys me way too much, but that's just Fubuki. Frankly, nothing is missing and I don't think I need love to be happy. Still, there's one fellow duelist… when I think of him I feel strange, like my heart is beating at a faster pace. But this isn't necessarily love, is it? It can be admiration… or friendship, or a special bond.

Dear diary, you'll have all the time in the world to get to know me better. For the time being, I am a little weary, so goodnight!

Yours faithfully, A.

* * *

So, what do you think? Do you like the story so far? Who do you think is Asuka's sectet crush? In any case, don't forget to R&R! 


	2. Boys: Jun Manjyome

**ASUKA'S BOOK OF LOVE**

**Author's Note:** The first chappie is here for you to enjoy. So far, Asuka has been given a notebook which according to her friends will spice up her love life. In this chapter, we will see how this takes place. For those of you not familiar with japanese names Asuka Tenjouin stands for Alexis Rhodes, Junko and Momoe are Jasemine and Mindy, Fubuki Tenjo(u)in is Atticus Rhodes and Jun Manjyome is Chazz Princeton. Have fun reading!_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Boys - Jun Manjoume**

_Junko: Hiya there, Asuka! _

Momoe: Wow! You officially own this journal for more than a week and still haven't written anything on it. Why, don't you just feel the urge to spoil all these blank pages with ink and emotion? 

_Junko: I guess she was too busy studying or saving the world or whatever she's doing these days. But soon, she'll have to stop any other activity, because we're here! _

Momoe: …and we promise to take care of her failing love life. Don't worry, Asuka, you're in good hands. We are the love experts. 

Asuka: Wha-? I hope Fubuki isn't involved in this some way or another.

_Junko: Nope, we are not affiliated, at least for the time being. On the other hand, we have searched and found you a great suitor, one that Fubuki would totally support and approve of. _

Momoe: He's quite the catch too, Asuka. He's got looks, he's got style and he comes from a filthy rich family. 

_Junko: Plus, he is a great duelist, just as you wanted and he's completely mad about a certain blonde. In fact, I'd say he's hopelessly devoted to you. Or, just ignore that last comment. I've been watching Grease again. _

Asuka: Hey, hold on a minute there! Are you trying to hook me up with Manjyome?

_Junko: Oh, what a clever girl we have here! Why yes, isn't that great? _

Asuka: No, this is actually awful.

Momoe: But… Asuka! How can you say so? He is just so cute and romantic and he knows how to treat a lady. How can you not be happy? I mean, after we… hm… sort of arranged for you two lovebirds a date... You are supposed to meet him in the boys' dorm foyer tonight. 

Asuka: Are you serious? Tonight? And then, lovebirds? Since when Manjyome and I are lovebirds? He drives me crazy with his endless chasing me around while I am obviously not interested. He is annoying and rude. Plus, did I mention that he is arrogant and prissy and a total snob?

Momoe: Well, we thought you liked dating upperclassmen, the aristocracy and the rich in general. What girl wouldn't? 

Asuka: What makes you think so?

Momoe: Let's see… what about your autograph from Seto Kaiba himself, the one we found in your drawer by mere chance of course? 

_Junko: Yeah, and you always go on about how great he is. _

Asuka: You searched my drawer? Whatever, it's you, Junko and Momoe I'm talking to… Yes, Seto Kaiba IS great, I mean as a duelist and you could say he's sort of cute too. He used to be my childhood idol and I wanted to be as good as him one day. Still, having his autograph because I admire his dueling skills doesn't mean I want to date him or that I approve of his infamous cold and arrogant behaviour!

_Junko: …and yet, I hope I was you, Asuka. June is so cute he makes me blush. And his style is just so personal. _

Asuka: You are wrong there. That's not personal. That's the very definition of emo.

Momoe: Still, he used to be a junior champion when he was young which means that he has some potential as a duelist. You should be proud to have beaten him. He was an Obelisk Blue after all, remember? 

Asuka: Please, he is not match for my skills. Plus, the nobility of an Obelisk Blue has nothing to do with dishonouring Slifer Reds or calling them slackers, slime et cetera. The fact that he is currently there proves that there is indeed justice in this world.

Momoe: So, does this mean you are NOT going out with him? 

Asuka: Most definitely!

_Junko: sigh we didn't mean for this to happen, but I am afraid we don't have another choice. After all, we knew we might have to face some resistance. _

Momoe: Fubuki… where are you? 

Asuka: What are you doing? Shut the beep up!

Momoe: Uh-oh! Who is acting against journal rules now? 

Asuka: Please don't do this. I'll do whatever you want. I'm in your mercy. If you tell Fubuki about the existence of this journal, I will die. He'll tease me for a lifetime.

_Junko: Why, you haven't even written anything in it yet! _

Momoe: Well, she has accepted that she has a crush in the first place and once Fubuki gets to know that, he'll make everything possible to find out who he is! 

Asuka: Alright, you got me. I'll go on a date with Manjyome. Tonight.

_Junko: Yay! Our persuasion skills worked. _

Momoe: We are the best. Believe us Asuka; this is for your own good. 

_Junko: You'll have just the greatest of times. We envy you so much!_

Asuka: If it weren't for my brother…

Momoe: What? Are you still here? Why don't you go and get ready?

Asuka: It's very early. Classes finished only an hour ago!

_Junko: Uncaring you! I bet Jun is already waiting. You can be fashionably late but don't be as heartless as to leave him waiting for that long. That's a shame, Asuka! _

Asuka: But I thought I was supposed to meet him later!

_Junko: Go! Go! Go! _

Momoe: You almost scared her away. But it's a good thing Asuka left. 

_Junko: What do you say? Do you think Manjyome is her secret crush? _

Momoe: I'm pretty sure. When a girl claims she isn't interested in someone, she really cares for him. It's a cover she uses in order for people not to know and leave her alone. In other words, it's all a clever act. 

_Junko: In that case, Asuka is a great actress. Did you see how hesitant she was for that date? We should nominate her for an Oscar. _

Momoe: And yet, I don't know. I suppose Asuka is not your regular girl. We'll have to wait until her date is over to know for sure if we can cross Manjyome off the List. 

_Junko: You mean the list of Asuka's possible crushes we compiled yesterday, right? _

Momoe: Yes, this one. In that case, it wouldn't make a change. The entire male population of the school is in this list. 

_Junko: As to that, I was thinking that maybe we should shorten it down a little. I mean, it is highly unlikely for her to have a crush on one of the teachers, such as Dr. Cronos. That would be so perverted. Fubuki also has to be crossed out. He's her brother, for God's sake. _

Momoe: Yes, but I figured out that the reason she might not want him to know of this journal is her possibly dirty little crush on him. Plus Fubuki's hotness is a gift to all girls and Asuka must know. 

_Junko: You are sounding so pervert. Cross him out, please. Oh right, cross Kaiba out too. Our friend has made clear she doesn't have a celebrity crush. _

Momoe: There are still so many possibilities. 

_Junko: But we're love experts, Momoe. We will find out. _

* * *

Kind of an abrupt ending there, but that's the feeling I wanted to give. So Asuka agreed to date Manjyome but is he her secret crush? If you enjoy this, please R&R. The next chapter will feature a description of Asuka's date, so make sure you stay tuned! 


	3. Asuka's Thoughts: Day 1

**ASUKA'S BOOK OF LOVE**

**Author's Note:** The second chapter arrived at last! Asuka has agreed to go out on a date with Jun, how will that turn out? What will Fubuki do to humiliate his sister? Japanese names included in this chapter include: Sho Marufuji which stands for Syrus Truesdale, Ryo Marufuji who is Zane Truesdale, and Judai Yuki (that's pretty self-explanatory) who is Jaden Yuki. The nicknames Bucky and Asyrin come from the names Fubuki and Asuka, they work somehow as Atty and Lexi for Atticus and Alexis. Further notice: this fic will only contain people from the first season and the manga. I'd love to have Edo (Aster) or even Johan (Jesse) in, but this is my first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfiction so I'll keep it plain and easy (for me). Enjoy!_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Asuka's Thoughts, Day 1**

Since Momoe and Junko insist on me describing all of my "boy experiences", I decided to do it in this journal, since it only seems appropriate. Still, I doubt my confessions will be of any romantic interest, as the majority of my friends belong to the opposite sex. After all, there is only one certain someone and I have declared I won't openly confess my feelings for him, in case my brother ever finds this journal. 

Anyway, today it's been a tough day. Even before class started, **Sho Marufuji** found me and asked me to help with his first period homework. Sho can pretty ask me anything anytime since we get on very well, but lately he has made a habit waking me up early in the morning to do his homework. Whatever, since we get on fairly well, I don't mind. But, today he seemed more absent-minded than usual. I even caught him looking at my chest once. When I kindly reminded him we had work to do, his cheeks turned pale pink and he mumbled something about how I look like the Dark Magician Girl. Then, he was brought back into order, I guess…

Then, early in the afternoon, it was my time to be tutored by no other than Sho's brother, **Ryo **whohas volunteered to help me with my card strategies. We met at our usual hangout point, the lighthouse. Ryo once told me he loves the sea which supports my theory of him being a rather romantic soul deep down. In fact, if you overlook the fact that he's quite distant sometimes, he's a pretty nice guy to hang out with. And, he knows an awful lot about Duel Monsters, which is why I am positive I'll ace all of my tests! Well, I'd better get the advantage of it, before he graduates.

On my way to the Obelisk dorms I met up with **Fubuki**. My beloved brother always seems to have a way of torturing me and today this translated to him being a ruthless interrogator in front of more than fifty people. Oh, the humiliation.

"Little Sis, today I'll be your FBI interrogator."

I tried to slap him, since he has a t-shirt with the initials FBI on it and it reads: Female Body Inspector. I know he actually didn't mean that but he made an evil grin and caught my hand in the air. Then he laughed, along with a dozen more Obelisk boys.

"I saw you with **Judai Yuki** today."

"So what," I casually replied. "Judai is one of my best friends. We hang out and about all the time!"

"What were you doing in that classroom, all alone?"

Fubuki was putting one of his silly acts, in order to impress his fans once again, so he wasn't to be taken seriously. This can be a quite entertaining sight, if you are NOT the victim, of course. It was all a scene. Plus, I never got to be alone with Judai that day. But since I knew what my brother's purpose was, to be seen by his friends as the maiden's (yeah, that's supposedly me) protector, I knew exactly what to do to crush his little game.

"We were making out at the very least!" I shamelessly lied.

Fubuki looked at me disappointed. He knew I was lying, he knew I was ruining his fun; he knew I wouldn't give him the resistance he wanted. The crowd knew too. It disappointedly dissolved, and I could finally go to my dorm room in peace.

And now, dear journal, you'll know the rest. Junko and Momoe set me on a date with none other than **Jun Manjyome**. Jun is a nice guy, I frankly believe this. Still, he is really getting on my nerves when he chases me around. I can't blame him but he makes me feel very uneasy. So, you can guess I wasn't very excited for this date. Well, I guess you must give people second chances because Jun managed to surprise me. He was only half his irritating self.

As Momoe and Junko had predicted, he was already there, making it more than two hours early. Still, this wasn't the worst part. He was actually wearing a suit, and that was. Like our meeting was supposed to be formal or anything… I, on the other hand had only taken a quick shower, had my nails and hair done and put on a little Channel n.5, a lovely perfume Bucky has brought me from Paris. Yet, I hadn't bothered to change at all. I was plain me, in my regular school uniform which made me a little uneasy all of a sudden.

"Ehm… hi, Asuka," Manjyome greeted me dreamily, in a shy tone. "You look wonderful, as always."

Was he kidding me? I let a sigh and felt the urge to turn around and run. Still, I had promised I would behave.

"So, have you arranged anything? I mean like something… special, for tonight." I casually asked instead.

His eyes grew wide and his expression changed to one you get when you are hit by a train. "Of course, how unthoughtful of me! Here, take this red rose. Red is for… um, passion, and I think it suits you perfectly, since you are, well, passionate."

"Indeed I am," I rushed to declare. "I'm really passionate about dueling."

He seemed disappointed all of a sudden so I put on a sweet smile to see him cheer up again. "Well, will you now join me in the Obelisk cafeteria?" he went on. "You know, for a romantic dinner, that's what I arranged for tonight."

"Yeah, sure," I said. Still, that was not a good idea, not at all. I mean, the cafeteria in the afternoon is full of Obelisks who enjoy a latte and a desert and Manjyome and I would soon become a public sight. Knowing Jun, he would have probably reserved a table in the middle of the room, so everyone could take a better view as well. This was to be so humiliating.

When I thought matters couldn't be worse, I entered the cafeteria and saw. It was indeed as I had thought, a table in the middle of the room, decorated with candles, flowers and some violin players standing nearby. Next to that table, there were Fubuki alongside with Ryo, and on another corner of the room, Junko and Momoe. Great, now I was to receive tons of humiliation.

"Ah, little Asyrin finally found a boyfriend. Isn't that cute?"

Fubuki is not renowned for his subtlety, not really. While he meant to whisper that to Ryo he yelled it in an obnoxiously loud manner, for the whole room to hear. Momoe and Junko started giggling while some of Manjyome's friends were cheering. Oh, how I wanted to vanish right at this very moment!

"You'd better leave her alone!"

I thought that statement came from one of my brother's friends, maybe from one random person of the crowd either. When I realized this was Jun, I was really surprised.

"Why is that so?" Fubuki went on. "You two are meant to be together. When are you planning on announcing the marriage?"

"We're not getting married!" Jun protested. "We're not even dating!"

Wow, that was a new twist. I was curious as to where this would go.

"It seems you are dating to me," my brother smiled. "The flowers, the suit, the…"

"It's all for Junko!" Manjyome yelled out. I could see my friend fainting at the other side of the room, with sparkles in her eyes. "Asuka was just helping me impress her. Your sister is a lovely girl with a very good taste and a friend of hers. So, I'll now take a moment to thank your sister and by the time I'll come back, you'd better have revived Junko."

I gave Fubuki a warning glare and then followed Jun outside. A lot of things had changed all of a sudden. I found moving that he had done all this for me. It wasn't love that I was feeling all of a sudden, but something deeper, respect and friendship.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Jun…" I finally said when we were finally alone.

"That was nothing. This is just how a man behaves when the woman he loves doesn't return his feelings. I did that because I care about you Asuka and I know you couldn't bear your brother bothering you. But then, obviously, you don't care about me the same, do you?"

I was deeply and profoundly touched. "Of course I care, Jun. It's just that I care… differently".

"I know," he admitted. "The look in your eyes gives it all away. You don't want to hurt me but you don't love me either. Don't worry. I really feel that we can still be friends".

Awkward and ironic as it was, I hugged him. It was more friendly than romantic of course, but at least it brought the smile back to his face. "Thank you," I only said and rushed back to my room.

And this concludes a very weird day, dear diary. What can I say? The world of love is a complicate one. But at least for now… goodnight!

Love, A.

* * *

So, Manyjome doesn't appear to be Asuka's crush. Too bad for him! You will have the chance to know who it is, if you PM me after chapter 5 is posted. I'll officially let you know (via this fic, I mean) in chapter 10. Don't worry, though. I'll try to give you many clues up to then. For the time being, you can guess. Stay tuned and don't forget to R&R! 


	4. Boys: Judai VS Mitsuru

**ASUKA'S BOOK OF LOVE**

**Author's Note:** Remember that episode with the tennis duel? Well, it inspired me to go on with the story. I originally intended to devote a whole chapter to Judai, since he's the protagonist of the anime, after all, but sometimes, as you write, your story takes an interesting twist. Mine is about to turn into a Judai VS Ayanokouji showdown. Still, the real deal is who Asuka likes, something which will not be officially announced until chapter ten (well, nine really). Still, if you really want to know who is it, you can PM me after the next chapter is up. Oh, I almost forgot the Japanese names of this chapter: Mitsuru Ayanokouji is Harrington Rosewood, the DA tennis team captain and professor Emi Ayukawa is professor Fonda Fontaine. _

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Boys- Judai Yuki VS Mitsuru Ayanokouji **

_Junko: Hey, good morning Asuka. I just wanted to say thanks!_

Asuka: Good morning there! But thanks? What for?

_Junko: It was a great date you set me up with Jun last night. Thank you, thank you, and thank you! There was this great candlelight dinner and that magnificent orchestra and…_

Momoe: As you see, she hasn't shut her mouth up all day. She keeps and keeps on blabbing about her marvelous date with Jun Manjyome, the one that was supposed to be your marvelous date. What happened, Asuka? 

Asuka: I told you a million times already! He is not the one!

Momoe: Well, would you then mind telling us who is the one? We're your friends, we can help. At least when we're sane and not crazily love struck like Junko here, we do. 

_Junko: You are plain jealous because I got myself a boyfriend. Jun is the best and he's totally in love with me, unlike Fubuki, who wouldn't waste a second glance on you. _

Asuka: What? 

Momoe: You'd better leave Fubuki out of this, or your hair will not stay on your head for long, you bit 

_Junko: You're nuts. _

Asuka: Is that true, Momoe? Are you nuts about Fubuki, as in Fubuki Tenjouin, also known as my cold hearted, inhumourous and unnerving brother?

_Junko: Hello, welcome to the real world! Where have you been living, girl? Our Momoe faints when your brother passes by and worships the very air that he breathes out. She has totally fallen for him. _

Asuka: Why didn't you ever tell me?

Momoe: Hello, he is your brother. 

Asuka: Alright, I see. Point taken.

_Junko: Besides, the real deal is not who Momoe likes but who do you like. Come on, be a sweetie and tell us who he is! _

Momoe: If she doesn't, her last journal entry seems very interesting. 

_Junko: Hey let me see. _

Asuka: in deteriorating handwriting Wait, what are you doing! This is private! Put my journal down at once!

Momoe: Look at that, Junko! Apart from Jun, three more people are mentioned here… they are Sho Marufuji, Kaiser Ryo and… Judai. 

_Junko: Judai? _

Momoe: all excited Judai!

_Junko: That's it, Momoe! It's Judai Yuki. We were so blind not to see from the beginning! After all, with whom does Asuka hang out all the time? With whom does she pull out jokes and pranks? With whom is she always looking for trouble and duels like crazy? _

Momoe: …with Judai! And who is her best friend, besides us of course, who knows all her secrets and interests? 

_Junko: Mark my words, Momoe: these two are already dating! _

Asuka: Great, finally I grabbed my journal back. Well, to clear matters up to this point, I AM NOT DATING Judai Yuki.

_Junko: You wish you did though, don't you? After all, it's for certain that you have a thing for accomplished duelists and Judai was voted "most likely to have a long and successful career in the Pro Leagues" in the Yearbook. _

Momoe: Junko darling, Judai is a first year. He doesn't appear in the yearbook. But then, what were the caps for? You forbid us to use them and now you are using them yourself, which means that you are in a state of emotional infuriation, thus proving my point of you being crazy about Judai. 

Asuka: I AM MOST certainly not.

Momoe: Yeah, right. 

Asuka: What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not interested in Judai? 

_Junko: Go on a date with him? _

Asuka: What? That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard in my life, besides Fubuki's nonsense of course.

_Junko: By the way, what's that in your pocket, Asuka? _

Asuka: takes a protective stance and blushes this envelope, oh, it's nothing.

Momoe: Hey, Asuka, a bird! 

Asuka: Where?

_Junko: There, I got it! Old but clever trick, Momoe. Let's see: "I'm glad you'll come to practice with me tomorrow. I can't but blush at the thought of the little game we will play. With endless love, Mitsuru A." _

Momoe: ASUKA WHAT'S THAT? 

_Junko: Explain? _

Momoe: Is that… Mitsuru Ayanokouji? Is he your secret crush? 

_Junko: Weird, I thought it was Judai. I'd bet on it. You are friends, he is cute, he is fun and laid-back._

Momoe: On the other hand, Ayanokouji is not bad of a choice. Not back at all, Asuka… He's all handsome and hot and sporty, did I mention he has a great body? Well, I suppose that being the tennis club president has its advantages. Plus, he's crazy for you. 

Asuka: Oh, I can't take this any longer! I'm not in love with any of them! 

Momoe: Oh, really? Then what was that note? 

Asuka: Thank you for letting me explain! It's an invitation to a tennis match!

_Junko: Now you call your little love games that make boys blush by the name of tennis? _

Asuka: It's a real tennis match, you stupid!

Momoe: And since when do you play tennis, Asuka? 

Asuka: Since I got my first Prince of Tennis manga ever… I mean, since Duel Academy was in need of a female athlete to represent it at the national schools tournament. We might be a duel school but it's still a school, right? That's why professor Ayukawa volunteered me. I mean, I'm not that good at tennis, but –hey- why can't I participate in extracurriculars?

_Junko: See, I told you it was Judai the one she likes. The whole Ayanokouji thing was just a misunderstanding. After all, remember when Judai beat Mitsuru? _

Momoe: I say she likes Mitsuru Ayanokouji! I'm a hundred percent sure. She doesn't convince me. 

_Junko: It's Yuki! _

Momoe: It's Ayanokouji! 

_Junko: Want to bet on it? _

Momoe: Deal! Fine with me! 

Asuka: I told you I was not interested in either-

Momoe: Then prove it! 

_Junko: Yeah… You'll have to prove that to us… and I just have the best idea on how! _

Asuka: Oh-uh… I have a funny feeling about this.

_Junko: You'll have to date them… BOTH! _

Asuka: I knew it. Isn't there another way?

Momoe: No! You see, Asuka, a date can reveal what's in a woman's heart. It is like a flower about to blossom, like music ready to be written, like… 

Asuka: What's all that has to do with what I feel?

_Junko: Nothing and everything at the same time._

Asuka: You're both crazy but, alright, I'll do it.

Momoe: You will?

Asuka: Yes, on one condition though. After the dates are finished, you'll leave me alone.

_Junko: Good! Asuka, Asuka? Oh, there she left again. Quickly Momoe, arrange on Asuka's behalf two dates: one with Judai tomorrow evening and another one with Mitsuru the day after tomorrow!_

Momoe: Just sent the messages from my PDA! I'm so efficient.

_Junko: The List is narrowing down, isn't it?_

Momoe: Yes, and I have a feeling it's one of the two. She agreed to go on the dates, after all. We are very close Junko, very close…

* * *

The competition is on! Is it Judai or is it Ayanokouji? Or is it neither, as Asuka declares. I believe we'll have the chance to see in the upcoming chapters. Until then, have the greatest of times, and don't forget to R&R, send me PMs, chat or make your predictions. 


	5. 10join FC feat Ryo

**ASUKA'S BOOK OF LOVE**

**Author's Note:** Consider this a quick update! Well, you've been all waiting for Asuka's dates, haven't you? Surprise! It seems that pressure on our heroine never goes off, because don't forget: her brother, Fubuki, is the Lovemaster and with him, being single is not an option! Asuka must indeed be going nuts! In this chapter though, prepare for a twist. Fubuki has stolen (at last!) his sister's journal, and I promise that won't be the last time. Welcome to his world now: 10join F.C. (Tenjouin Fubuki Club!) As to Japanese names for this chapter... well I think you know most of them. Darkness is Nightshroud, while Seika Kohinata (doesn't have an English equivalent) appears on the manga, as Asuka's rival on the Academy pageant. She is not one of my OCs. _

* * *

_

**Chapter Four: 10join F.C. feat. Ryo M.  
**

Fubuki: At last! What my sister, my beloved little sister dreaded has finally become true. Ladies and gentlemen (this applies mostly to ladies but anyway), may I present you the most handsome, the most talented and the most admired guy here in Duel Academia, which happens to be me, Fubuki Tenjoin, aka the Lovemaster!

Ryo: You forgot to mention humble.

Fubuki: Why thank you, Ryo! Well, you are not dreaming. This is really me, ladies. Sometimes I really understand your passion about me, a guy who can surf, sing with an ukelele, act and be a genius in duel monsters. Add humble to these qualities, and you have the perfect guy. This guy so happens to look for the perfect date in two weeks time, when the graduation party takes place.

Ryo: Well, unfortunately he doesn't graduate himself, since he has done several stupidities as Darkness, including trying to unleash a greater evil into the world and neglecting his studies. 

Fubuki: Ignore him. That's just Ryo Marufuji, my best friend for I-don't-know-what reason. He goes on saying this stuff because he's jealous of me. Other than that, he's a good lad. So, where was I? Oh yes, I want a date and, darling Momoe, since I read my sister's journal and I was deeply moved by your profound feelings, you are lucky enough to be considered my escort. Please don't faint with happiness.

Ryo: Fubuki, you are acting like an idiot, asking a girl to a date via a journal. And why have you stolen it from your sister, write on it and invited me to comment on it altogether? 

Fubuki: It's all part of the greater plan. I found the journal yesterday, in Asuka's wardrobe and I knew I had to take a look when I saw it was a Book of Love. It seems that so far my little sister hasn't found the one for her, the one she's been looking for. Here, take a look with me. 

Ryo: But that's invading her privacy! 

Fubuki: So what? I know you're just as curious as me. Look at that, she mentions you too! Oh my! I can barely stop laughing after reading this. She describes you, of all people as a "romantic soul deep down!" If she only knew how you love wearing black and playing with electrodes while referring to yourself as Hell Kaiser, she would rather switch that to "emo, S&M maniac."

Ryo: Please don't get me started. How cheesy is your FBI: Female Body Inspector t-shirt? Asuka has a serious point about her "cold-hearted, inhumorous and unnerving brother." Why torture her so much anyway? 

Fubuki: It's for her own good and that is the way of the Lovemaster. Junko and Momoe call themselves experts, but frankly, they don't know a thing. You see, Ryo, the greater plan is this: no one or almost no one should be without a date in two weeks, at the party. Love is the will of nature; little birds flying in pairs, kittens hugging together… you get the point. Asuka is my sister and I want her to be happy?

Ryo: Did it ever occur to you that she could be happy without a date? 

Fubuki: Let's see… No? I really wonder why she turned down Jun Manjyome. He was my first choice for my little Asyrin. My sister has to date the crème de la crème, someone worthy of her who loves her wholeheartedly and doesn't lack hotness or brains…

Ryo: …or money, as in Manjyome's case.

Fubuki: Even though you were supposed to be ironic, that's exactly the point. Asuka needs to go out with someone who has a place in society. I wonder what she didn't like about Jun. Then, I can find her a better match!

Ryo: Why don't you just leave her alone? The pressure from her friends is enough! 

Fubuki: On the other hand, my sister already has to dates to go to, even though not completely willingly. I can't say I approve of Judai or Mitsuru either. Judai's a nice guy, he is Asuka's best friend, they have fun and they play duel monsters but deep inside I have a feeling that kid is gay. Plus, he's a slacker, as he is in Red. No offense, but the guy my sister will date is going to have to be an Obelisk Blue. Mitsuru at least fulfills that criteria, but then I wouldn't let my sister date a tennis athlete who is not in the league of Federer and Nadal.

Ryo: I think your expectations may be a little high.

Fubuki: Still, if that was left entirely between Yuki and Ayanokouji, I'd go for Ayanokouji. Still, I have a better idea. Oh yes, the right person for Asuka is clearly taking shape into my mind. I'll just have to tell the girls, Momoe and Junko and I believe they'll both agree.

Ryo: Who is it? 

Fubuki: I told you you were curious! Don't forget, Ryo. Curiosity killed the cat!!! Never mind, I won't tell you anyway. You two are very close friends; I don't want you telling her. If she doesn't know , thanks to my plan she'll fall in love as easily as that, then it'll go poof and we'll have a date for the graduation party. Then she'll be so grateful! I'll only tell you it's someone who has confessed his feelings for Asuka to your brother, Sho. In fact, I got this information for this potential love mate by dueling your little bro.

Ryo: Don't tell me, he lost again, didn't he? 

Fubuki: Let's say he couldn't resist my superior techniques. At least he fell victim to someone superior. So, now Asuka is out of the way, the Lovemaster will continue his mission by finding a date for someone else, let's say, our beloved Valedictorian…

Ryo: I hope you don't… 

Fubuki: Yes, I mean you, Ryo Marufuji! You are my next project!

Ryo: But… I don't want a date. Wait! Let's duel and if I lose then you are allowed to find one for me. 

Fubuki: No, no, no, no, no! Dueling has nothing to do with matters of the heart! Do you want people to tell how the class Valedictorian came without a date to the graduation party?

Ryo: Look! I am participating in the main event of the party, the tag duel and I already have a tag partner. Professor Chronos assigned her to me. It is Seika Kohinata. 

Fubuki: You lucky bastard! Why didn't you tell me? Seika Kohinata is the most beautiful girl in school! She has won the Duel Academy pageant for two times in a row and this year she tied with little Asuka! I'll have to get you two together, imagine how cute a couple you will make: the Duel Academy's beauty queen and Valedictorian!

Ryo: Fubuki, I'd better go… puts journal down and leaves the room 

Fubuki: Don't run, Ryo Marufuji! Your fairy godmother comes after you!

* * *

Fubuki means no harm, really! He's just a big brother that happens to be goofy and overprotective at the same time. Still, who is the best suitor for Asuka in his mind, after Jun obviously? Well, you'll have to wait a little to find out! Still, as you'll have to wait to know who's Asuka's crush too (oh dear, did I make matters too complicated?) I'll give you a hint about the one Fubuki thinks is a good match for Asuka: even though he's a regular in the anime, he has yet to appear in this fic. Oh yep, for those who noticed I couldn't resist the Hell Kaiser reference! Have fun until next time and don't forget to R&R! 


	6. Asuka's Thoughts: Day 2

**ASUKA'S BOOK OF LOVE**

**Author's Note:** Geez, it's hard to cope with my self appointed deadline of two times updating per week, since University can be very demanding. But then, here it is: Asuka's date with Judai. What could possibly go wrong? Read and see for yourselves. I apologize in advance for any OOC-ness. I also declare that I am not on crack, in case my intended subtle humorous vibe makes this a crackfic. Well, on with the Japanese names: Hayato Maeda is the rarely-in-the-spotlight (but a personal favourite) Chumley Huffington, Daichi Misawa is Bastion Misawa and Johan is Jesse Anderson. I know I was supposed to stick to season one, but you must always remember that writers inspired liars, so don't take me too seriously. Technically, I just referenced Johan. Have fun, (T)enjoy(n), and forgive the terible pun! _

* * *

_

**Chapter Five: Asuka's Thoughts, Day 2**

When I found out my journal was missing, I was seriously pissed. You can imagine what it felt like taking it back from Fubuki himself at the entrance of the Obelisk dorms, the smile on his face showing that he had been up to no good. I was obviously furious, much of the anger arising from the fact that I couldn't do much to undo the possible damage. And yet- he had gone as far as written in it, alongside with Ryo! I mean, he has some kind of plan for me! Then why did he give the journal back. Maybe he wants me to know. Or maybe he just wants to drive me crazy. In this case, he is very successful. I am officially driven mad.

Anyway, today it was the date-with-Judai kind of day, as I had promised to Junko and Momoe. They would supposedly intervene to see that everything is not ok between me and him and then leave me alone, having had the proof that he is not a good match for me. Does that sound sane to you? Neither to me, especially when Judai is one of my best friends!

This morning I paid a visit to the Red dorm, mainly to warn Judai about my roommates' Machiavellian schemes and to see the rest of the pals. Unfortunately, everyone was in detention with professor Chronos. Only **Hayato Maeda **was in the cafeteria, so I decided to keep him company. Hayato is a very talented illustrator and after spending some time discussing card art, he asked me, blushing, to draw my portrait for one of his custom creations. I nodded and he made me a special card within minutes. It doesn't become a hologram so I can't use it, but I like it. Actually it's me in very revealing clothing, which is a little weird but it's still very nice.

As I was on my way to practice with Ayanokouji (yep, I had one of those tennis practice sessions I was talking about the other day!) I saw **Daichi Misawa **outside the Ra Yellow dorms. I showed him my custom card, and he showed genuine interest in it. Actually, I think he was a little nervous since he dropped his deck and then I saw something weird. One of his cards depicted a long haired girl with only underwear. It read: Every Duelist's Fantasy: Asu… I didn't read the rest because Misawa picked it in an instant. I just hope Hayato doesn't draw cards for other people but then what are the chances the card was Asuna from Mahou Sensei Negima (I read that manga like crazy, by the way)? Wow, me in pornographic cards… I'll ask Fubuki about that. I have the feeling that boys are very, very strange in this school.

And then, when I thought things couldn't get any weirder, I had my practice match with **Ayanokouji. **Everything was going fine until I had three double faults in a row. He came on my side to supposedly show me my technique, but he couldn't keep his hands off. I kindly asked Ayanokouji to remove his hand from my waist and then, I hit the ball with all my power to hear him say that this was indeed a perfect serve. I hit a couple more balls and found my way to the dressing room in a fast pace. He didn't follow but he reminded me loudly that Momoe had informed him of our date the following day. I nodded, without even turning to look at him.

I quickly rushed to find **Judai**. It was our date, after all and as much as I wanted to be over with this, I had to go through. Judai seemed very happy to see me and I admit I was happy to see him too. Maybe I could take the opportunity to spend some quality time with a friend.

"Hey, how was detention?" I asked the moment I saw him, nothing else coming to mind.

"Yeah, about that…" he answered lazily. "Well, you know Professor Chronos! He tortured me all morning. Well, I didn't do anything to end up there in the first place, just forgot to call him Dr. once again, that's all. But enough about that! Do you fancy a duel?"

I sure did. We dueled five times in a row and he won four of them. I should say five really; because I am sure he let me win the last one. I mean, even Judai gets bored when he duels and wins all the time. It's strange, how good he is, especially for someone who has never opened a dueling book in their entire lives. When I give him a little pressure, I feel happy and competent. For instance, in the second and fourth duels I left him with less than 200 points while the third was a one-turn win for Judai.

"Well, Asuka?" Judai asked me finally, a tone of excitement in his voice. "We're having real fun and all, but there's something I need you to explain to me."

"Tell me. I am all ears!" His energy and joy made him the ideal little brother I never had. Instead I had a far less tactful older one…

"What is a date?" his eyes grew wide and he looked at me in anticipation. "Is it something a fiancé is supposed to do?"

I sighed. Sometimes I wonder whether he's too innocent or simply stupid. Frankly, I can't decide. But he's still sweet, and as a protective sister I feel it is my need to explain him how things actually work. He still thought he was my fiancé, for God's sake, and he didn't even know what the word meant!

"You know Judai, a fiancé isn't a friend in the sense you think. Forget everything I've told you before. There is affection, romantic love and sometimes passion between fiancés. As to the date, that's some quality time that two people spend together. Actually, that's two people that wouldn't mind being fiancés, at least at the time. Understand now?"

I had tried to oversimplify it but he still looked confused. "I think so… Thanks Asuka!" he cried at last. "But… there's a problem though. If that's what a fiancé is, I definitely don't want to be yours, much more go on dates with you. Excuse me, but that's gross."

That was a shock. I stood there speechless. Some might say that I have grown too arrogant because of always captivating boys' attention, but that wasn't the case. No, I just couldn't understand how Judai could be so rude to me. He would never insult me or hurt me on purpose. There should have been something else. And then, it hit me. His inexistent interest in girls, his random sweetness, his interests…

"Don't take this wrong, Asuka, you are a really nice girl and a beautiful one too, but there is someone I'd love to ideally date," Judai said in a dreamy tone, almost confirming my thoughts.

"Tell me about it," I encouraged him to keep going.

"He's that blue haired boy I keep on dreaming about. He has green piercing eyes and a smile to kill for. I don't know him, I haven't even seen him ever or anywhere but I know he is the one. He's about the same height as me, has a gem beast deck and he looks European. Oh, he can see spirits too! Yesterday, he revealed his name to me in a dream. It was Johan."

So he WAS gay after all. I realized the affection in his tone. "Judai, that's so sweet. You must realize, of course, that this is somewhat… gay, but…"

"Gay? What's gay?" Judai asked all curiously.

I wanted to slap myself. "It naturally means happy," I tried to explain again, biting my lip nervously. How awkward was it to explain to Judai things such as homosexuality, while that was his purest feeling? Now I knew. He was neither innocent nor stupid. He rather stood there in the middle, inexperienced, just like me. "And yet, gay is considered somehow… different, a male on male relationship."

"You mean I am abnormal? But it can't be abnormal, Asuka! It just feels so true!" he looked at me in disdain, almost ready to cry. Whoa! Once again I felt overprotective, like I didn't want to hurt him.

"It's NOT abnormal. It's just a different kind of normal, I guess. Now, we've had enough with the difficult, confrontational stuff. What do you say about going to my room and see a movie in my plasma? Consider this fun time and not a date!"

Judai agreed. Indeed we went on my dorm room and I entered Moulin Rouge on my DVD. It was fun, really since he seemed so absorbed watching it. I never thought Judai could watch any movie that didn't contain duel scenes, but apparently I was wrong. Time flew by and before we knew it, my friends came to intervene.

"What are you doing there, you two?" Momoe and Junko cried in unison.

"Can't you see?" I was pissed off because we were cut of in the scene where the gorgeous Ewan McGregor sings El Tango del Roxanne and that's my favourite sequence from the movie. "We are watching Moulin Rouge!"

"Well, Judai apparently is keeping in touch with his… feminine side." Junko observed. "But I believe you could watch The Producers instead. There is that song… Keep it Gay!"

Momoe glared at her. "So far so good, I think we saw what we had to see. Another one is off the List".

I sighed. Only one more date to go and I'd be free of them and their love schemes. If I only knew what Fubuki was up to! Well, I could bother with that, after my dreaded date with Ayanokouji. Love is a crazy feeling but self-appointed Lovemasters and date experts can be fairly annoying too. If only the one I really want knew how I feel…

Goodnight,  
A.

* * *

I want to point out here that I have no problem with gay people and I don't mean to offend anyone. I'd like to also note that I'm a major SPIRITSHIPPER, though you, highly intelligent readers, should have really made that out by now... Whatever, next chapter is Asuka's date with Ayanokouji and there will be more twists! I kind of hate that jrek too, so make sure to expect something spectacular. I hope you had a nice time... if you did, be kind enough to R&R! Love you all and see ya soon! 


	7. Asuka's Thoughts: Day 3

**ASUKA'S BOOK OF LOVE**

**Author's Note:** Again, I'm late! Can you excuse me please? Please? (makes big, watery eyes and cute, charming smile) In exchange for the delay, I have a rather long chapter for you to read and enjoy. Well, we are approaching towards the revelation of Asuka's crush, only three more chapters to go! No japanese names for this chapter, everything is pretty much mentionned already. Go on and read!!! Have a nice time, I hope!_

* * *

_

**Chapter Six: Asuka's Thoughts, Day 3**

Today was the much dreaded date-with-Ayanokouji day and yes, I'm blunt enough to state it like that. Full stop. Punto. After he had tried to get physical with me the day before (and I certainly don't mean physical as in physical exercise!) I didn't even want to see him. Who could blame me? But then, a promise is a promise and I usually stick to keeping them. After all Momoe and Junko were bound to leave me alone as soon as this so called date would finish. 

Oh well! It turns out this day didn't really start the best way possible. It wasn't long after class with professor Chronos had started when I saw, one row below me, **Manjyome** and **Sho** exchanging cards. Since I love duel monsters and sometimes Dr. di Medici's lectures are a little dull, I leaned closer to join them. But then I stopped, frozen as I saw it: a full army of them, the Asuka-type cards, like the one Misawa had.

"Yay! I finally got the Asuka Dark Magician Girl!" Sho exclaimed happily while I got a quick glimpse of Every Duelist's Fantasy: Asuka Tenjouin in Manjyome's hand. I bet he has a whole Asuka-themed deck right there, along with his Ojamas! Under normal conditions, I would find the whole scene to be entertaining but these cards frankly annoyed everything out of me. It was almost porn! I mean, I wouldn't mind it being "artistic" or anything but there was just too much nude.

"Thanks to Fubuki," Manjyome nodded, "dueling becomes so much fun! The idea of installing a camera in his sister's room, taking pictures of her and then blackmailing Maeda into turning them into cards is genius, plain genius! Do you happen to have Asuka: Hot under the Surface by the way? I heard she has 2100 defense points. So true it's tough to break the ice with her, pal! I know that first hand!"

I was more than furious, not at them but at this devilish brother of mine. I was also about to grab these cards and tear them apart, but then I heard my name. "Miss Tenjouin, would you mind explaining the difference between Quick Spells and Continuous spells please, so even those who are sleeping in the front row are able to get it?" Oh great! Dr. Chronos' picking on Judai was exactly what I needed right then!

As soon as the lesson finished, I rushed straight to find Fubuki. He was laughing with a group of seniors, probably equipping them with more Asuka cards. My cheeks felt like burning as I approached him.

"You-" I started, unable to control my temper. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, **Fubuki** Tenjouin! Don't you play all innocent on me! I want these cards to stop circulating the Academy right now!"

"Oh, look who's here, our dear little star!" my brother didn't seem bothered at all. "Didn't I tell you guys: they make skirts in Duel Academia far too short… which is always a good thing!"

Everybody burst into laughter, everyone but me, that is. "Fubuki, this is offending-"

"Do you think I do it for myself?" he went on loudly. "Do you think I do it for the money, the recognition, the fame? Asuryn, I do have enough of this already. I just do this for the fun of it." These last words were highlighted by applause from the other boys.

"I hate you" I simply remarked and turned away. "You are the worst brother a girl could ever have!"

Before he could utter a word I had left. I hoped to have touched a sensitive spot, but this was highly unlikely as we were talking about Fubuki. So, I parted with all the dignity that was left with me, until…

"Look who's here, the always beautiful Asuka!" Where had **Ayanokouji** come from? I mean it's not like my day wasn't bad already. "I see you are just in time for our date. So, do you thing we should resume from the point we stopped yesterday?"

"Certainly not!" I insisted, as he put his hand across my waist. "Look, I'm willing to go on a date with you, but that's it. Now if you want to talk or go somewhere or even play tennis, that's fine with me. What you are doing isn't!"

"Oh come on! You know you want it. Besides, who wants to play tennis when we can play some far more interesting games?"

I quickly looked around. No one was there and for the first time, I was afraid. What was this pervert freak capable of doing? What did he mean? Could he…? I suddenly felt the urge to break free, but he was clutching to me very tightly, almost painfully. I wanted to scream, but somehow couldn't as he put his hand into my mouth. And then, everything happened so fast, I couldn't even tell.

"Leave her alone!" The tone was surprisingly similar to Fubuki's, but it was a lot more mature and decisive. "Leave her alone now, or I'll break your hear into a thousand pieces."

I looked up. It WAS my brother indeed. His fan crowd followed and even though I disliked all these haughty boys that befriended him for his popularity and those headless fangirls that were hopelessly in love with him, I couldn't but be thankful. I wasn't alone. I even spotted Judai, Ryo and Misawa in the crowd, their sole presence being very reassuring.

"We are on a date, you moron! Now please leave us…"

"I'm sorry. I won't. It's a brother's duty. I'll do whatever it takes and since matters around here are traditionally solved by dueling, I'd be happy to challenge you."

Someone from the crowd clapped. It was Momoe. Well, remember what I said about the headless fangirls? Junko and Momoe wouldn't be missing the fun, of course, especially since it involved me, dates and Fubuki as a guest star.

"Dueling huh? Do I look like Judai Yuki to you? Well, since you are interrupting MY date, you'll play by my rules to have it your way. It's a one set tennis match."

Fubuki smiled. "Fine, I love sports. Even though I have to admit surfing is more of my type, I'll do you the favour."

As the fangirls cheered in unison at the prospect of seeing my brother in tennis shorts, I couldn't help but looking at him in disdain. Did he really mean to help this time? The glimpse in his eyes told me that this wasn't an act to impress his drama thirsty friends. He really wanted to do this for his sister which meant that my words had actually touched him… Knowing Fubuki, it would be unlikely that he'd retreat his Asuka-card business but this was his way of saying sorry he created it in the first place… I guess.

Before I knew it, we were at the tennis courts and I was seating near Judai, watching my brother's game as he tried to defend my honour. I don't know if you noticed, but my life gets weirder and weirder. Fubuki was radiant. He was about to serve first and his confidence was reaching sky-high, as always, no matter his opponent.

Whoa! Who could predict that my brother could be that good! As time passed, he showed that Ayanokouji guy what the Tenjouin spirit is really like, hitting those balls all over the court and running everywhere with the agility of a lynx. He wasn't particularly strong but he was quick in his reactions, predicting all those big serves and backhands and forehands. Soon he was leading the set 5-3, his opponent being most confused at the other side of the net. Ayanokouji was about to serve.

"Take that!" he cried at some point, hitting a hard backhand which Fubuki won with a stop volley. The stands of fangirls applauded, since they thought my brother was a charismatic sight. Ayanokouji, however, wasn't happy. Furious, he threw his racket on the ground only to pick it seconds later. Then, he hit the ball unexpectedly hard towards my brother who was celebrating in front of his fans. Poor Bucky didn't anticipate this move and he collapsed, as the ball ht him on the face.

"Are you all right?" I asked, concerned. Awws were echoing all across the stands and Momoe's eyes were wide open and watery. My heart started beating very quickly. After all, Ayanokouji was the captain of the tennis team and his strength was unparalleled, at least physically.

My brother stood up, ready to resume play. Still, it was clear he couldn't concentrate just as before. Naturally, he lost the next game, all tired and in pain. I couldn't see him struggle any more, so I decided to take some initiative.

"Get out of there! Can't you see you're not well? You are doing this for me, but I can't let you strain yourself so hard. I'll replace you!"

"Funny to say so!" Judai whispered next to me. "I'd offer to help and replace your brother but only if the match was a dueling one. Ayanokouji here likes to torture people with a tennis racquet!"

It was then I was distracted by another voice, calm and collected. "I'll do it." Turning around, I saw Ryo Marufuji.

"You'd do that for me?" Fubuki's voice sounded faint in the distance but this time it sounded again like he was pulling an act, so I knew he was ok. "But, Ryo, you can't! Remember how you are prohibited to play sport because of your heart problem tendencies… Your doctor has forbidden you intense physical activity."

As if he never listened to him, the Kaiser marched all the way down to the court. Near me, everyone started whispering until my brother's replacement took his place on the appropriate side of the court.

"Ha! You came here to face me?" Ayanokouji laughed.

"I may not know a lot about sports but what you did to Fubuki wasn't exactly a specimen of good sportsmanship and, according to what I've heard, your behaviour towards Asuka wasn't one either," Ryo nodded humbly. As he spoke those words, he pulled of his deck and dueling disk from his sleeve. "I now summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!"

"Hey, that's not allowed. What the-"

"I never said I knew how to play tennis and yet I know how to defend myself," the Kaiser's face was emotionless. "You'd better now that it's not up to the cheater to define what's allowed too…"

With that… I saw Cyber Dragon… serving a tennis ball to Ayanokouji's side. The hit was so hard; the jock couldn't even take a glimpse of it.

"This is madness."

"No, I think this is an ace. You can summon your Big Server if you wish, but I'd advise against it. See, I just drew another Cyber Dragon but instead of letting it play doubles with my other friend here, I'll use polymerization to summon Cyber Twin Dragon. Believe me: he's even tougher."

"Pleeeease stop!" Ayanokouji fell on his knees. "Take them back! They… um… scaaare meee! I can't concentrate in the game. I… I am afraid. Show some mercy."

"Pathetic," Ryo whispered and the holograms disappeared at once. "So I have your word that you'll never mess again with any of the Tenjouin siblings?"

"Y…Yes!" Ayanokouji cried in a broken voice; however Ryo had already left without saying a word. Presumably he was heading to the lighthouse, trying to cleanse himself for this round of unwanted publicity. I wanted to thank him for what he did for Fubuki and me, but something kept me behind. I couldn't stop feeling grateful for the amazing friends I have, as Judai brought his finger to his mouth to tell me how to make silence.

"What a jerk, that Ayanokouji!" I heard Momoe.

"Another one is off the list!" Junko agreed, somewhere behind me. I smiled. At least now I was free…

Goodbye for now, dear journal!

A.

* * *

Well, I have a special treat for you! Let's call it a fanservice poll. This means, if you like that story be sure to vote for what you like to see happening on later chapters... The question is: Who do you like Asuka to confide her secret crush to: a) Judai, he's her closest friend and can understand, b) Momoe and/or Junko, they should know they are her best female friends, c) Fubuki, that will be so much fun (for the reader, not for Asuka), d) an OC, e) someone else. Tell me what you think and of course, if you enjoyed the story, don't forget to R&R. 


	8. Boys X 10join FC

**ASUKA'S BOOK OF LOVE**

**Author's Note:** Two more chapters to go and Asuka's crush will be revealed! How you feel? I feel great about that. No more secrecy, yay!!! (though there will be much, much plotting!) In order to finish the first part (call it a mini arc, if you wish) before Christmas, I'm planning of accelerating potential updates. I want your Christmas present to be the revelation! Oh yes, you can still vote on who do you want Asuka to reveal her crush to. So far, the race between Fubuki and Judai is tough! Well, enough with my blabbing. Enjoy the story! _

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven: 10join FC/Boys X-over **

Fubuki: I stole her journal once again in just under a week. Man, this is so great. It's certainly something to be proud of, considering how secretive my sister tends to be with her stuff!

_Junko: Well, sorry to break it to you but you didn't exactly steal Asuka's journal this time, at least technically. We actually were kind enough as to volunteer and help you by getting it for you as part of our contract-_

Momoe: Ignore her. It was a great job what you did getting it! You almost risked your life for it!

_Junko: Geez, your eyes have taken the shape of pink hearts, Momoe! When exactly do you plan on stop kissing Fubuki's ass? We so know you're into him._

Momoe: I'm not…

Fubuki: It's ok, darling. Don't mess your beautiful little head with stuff as trivial as to who technically stole the journal. After all, you have a date to graduation party and it's the best date this Academia has to offer: in one word, me! Our precious little Junko on the other hand has still to confirm a date with her beloved Manjyome. Could it be because he doesn't like her but has the hots for my sister, like any other guy in this school? I mean, the Tenjouins, we're a pretty handsome family.

_Junko: Fubuki, you male bitch, I'll kill you. Momoe, stupid, stop laughing! Jun loves me! He told me so!_

Fubuki: Asuka told him to tell you so, but -please don't cry- the Lovemaster will do something for you too! Since I'm not only handsome but generous, I'll grant you your love wish! But first, we need to stop arguing and concentrate on our primary target. We gathered here today in secret in order to help my sister find love. Even though she'd kill us if she knew our plans, we have to help her. She's pathetic in everything love related and it's a shame such a beautiful girl being all alone at the night of the graduation party.

Momoe: …which is why we, the Lovemaster and his Cupids are ready to take action.

_Junko: Lovemaster and the what? Who came up with those stupid names? Momoe don't tell me we are the cupids. But then, I guess your love struck gaze gives it all away!_

Momoe: Do you want to help Asuka?

_Junko: Well yes-_

Momoe: Then shut up and let Fubuki finish what he's about to say.

Fubuki: Thank you darling, darling Momoe. I don't regret choosing you as my date. Lucky you, you must be so honoured! I was originally planning to ask Seika, but she's not as much beautiful or smart as you, even though her breasts are bigger. Whatever, I figured out later she's going to the party with Ryo and-

_Junko: Will you ever get to the point?_

Fubuki: Alright. I dueled little Sho Marufuji the other day and when he lost he revealed to me that Asuka has another suitor, one who has admired her for a very long time. He's not up to Obelisk Blue standard as he's a Ra Yellow, and yet he's considered the very best of his year, a true dueling genius. Knowing Asuka's fondness of nerds, sorry, I mean intellectual men, this will certainly please her.

_Junko: And let me guess… he was cheering for her at the Duel Academia pageant, when she tied in the first place alongside Seika… He voted for Asuka himself, of course. And he's not bad looking… no bad looking at all. With his sexy foreign accent, his analytical, almost mathematical thought…_

Momoe: …and his close friendship to Asuka, they are a match made in heaven. I see what you two are saying. I can't really find any flaws in him, except that he has a strange fondness of animals, but hey if the nerd factor doesn't turn you off, then nothing ever will. They are meant to be together.

Fubuki: Ladies, both so beautiful and observant, I see you photographed perfectly the duel genius, Misawa Daichi.

_Junko: Misawa and Asuka…_

Momoe: Asuka and Misawa…

Fubuki: Sounds good, doesn't it? Now, we must find a way of bringing these two together, which is why I came up with the perfect plan. Tomorrow night, I'm hosting a karaoke party in my Obelisk Blue suite. We'll make sure that both of them, along with a couple of more students are invited. Then, we will push them to sing together a romantic duet. It won't be long after they'll feel the sparkles of love all around them…

_Junko: I've never thought I'd confess this but I find the plan to be simply genius, Fubuki. I almost wish I'd have thought of it._

Momoe: See, I told you he is considered to be the Lovemaster for a reason. And he'll make sure that Manjyome is invited too, won't you Fubuki?

Fubuki: Well, of course… on the condition that neither of you tells Asuka anything about that little plan of ours.

Momoe: Of course, you shouldn't even have thought that we were to tell her anything. After the Judai and Ayanokouji fiascoes she had made us promise we would never try to hook her up with anyone again! Yet, as you see we don't always keep our promises…

_Junko: It's not that we don't value our word. It's just that we don't want to see her all by herself. We care for her and we don't want her to be miserable. After all she has confessed that she has feelings for a special someone. If only we are right this time and Misawa is the man for her!_

Fubuki: We will be right, I promise. Girls, this is our little secret but I'd like to thank you for what you do for my sister. You are really her true friends. Therefore you wouldn't mind me keeping this journal for a little while, would you? After all, we wouldn't want her to read these pages, at least for now. Maybe after a few years, when she lives her happily ever after marriage with her dozen of children -you know all that stuff she doesn't know she wants- but definitely not now. The plan would be ruined!  


Momoe: It's alright. You can keep the journal. It's for the best.

_Junko: I agree. Oh, look at the time Momoe! We've got to go. It's the midday study break and if a teacher finds us in the boy's dorm, we will certainly get severely punished. Let's go._

Momoe: You can go. I'll stay here with Fubuki.

Fubuki: Wise choice, baby, wise choice. I have a feeling that everything goes according to plan…

* * *

Hmm... a new twist over there, isn't it? Fubuki has the journal now and we can assume that Asuka is totally clueless about the plan. Well, is Misawa the one she's been in love with. Well, let's say you' ll find out soon. See you later in the week, probably in a couple of days! Don't worry, the story progresses! If you enjoy it, don't forget to leave me a review! You know I always appreciate a good R&R! 


	9. 10join FC feat M&M

**ASUKA'S BOOK OF LOVE**

**Author's Note:** Trouble, trouble and more trouble for our protagonists is finally here! Remember, Fubuki has the journal now and, since he's extremely bored in class, he sits next to Misawa in order to tell him his plan through it. Simple right? Nothing could go wrong... or could it? Well, read to find out! After all, only one more chapter to go and then we will have the midchapter... the moment of the revelation of the one Asuka likes. So, enough with that... Read and have fun! _

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight: 10join F.C. featuring Misawa and Manjyome**

Fubuki: My beloved Asuka, if you are reading this it means that my plan will have worked! See, I told you that being in love was fabulous and you owe the experience of this newfound emotion to me, the Lovemaster aka, your brother. Well, scrap that, at least for now. Ladies and gentlemen, today at 10join F.C. we have with us a very honourable guest, for whom this …journal broadcast takes place. Please greet Daichi Misawa, who is about to learn how he is going to win my sister's heart.

Misawa: Um… thank you very, very much for your help, Fubuki but you don't have to be so dramatic, again. It's only a journal.

_Manjyome: It's not ANY journal! It's Asuka's Book of Love, you Ra scum! How can you say that you care about her and not pay the proper respect to an object she has held so close? This journal is sacred. Oh, let's see, does she mentions me too?_

Fubuki: INTRUDER ALERT! Manjyome, what are you doing here? I was about to explain to Daichi here how to win my sister's everlasting affection. There's a whole plan involved with a karaoke party and duets and bringing them closer –argh! You certainly don't have anything to do with it!

_Manjyome: Yes I do. I love Asuka too and I'm better than this trash! Why don't you help me instead?_

Misawa: Sorry Jun, but you've had your chances and it seems you are NOT the lady's choice. Why don't you let someone else try for a change? After all, empirical evidence on which I based my calculations support that your chances of getting out with her are nil.

_Manjyome: Huh? Well, don't bother to repeat anyway. Since I'm sitting next to you and I love Asuka, I have a right to spy on… gaze at your writings too. Otherwise, I'm telling Dr. Chronos right here and now that two of his favourite students are scribbling in a stolen notebook like girly girls in the middle of his class. And I don't think that'll make him very happy!_

Fubuki: Oh, Manjyome my friend. I want you to know that I'd rather prefer you dating Asuka than this nerd… sorry, mathematically inclined guy but in this case, he is right. As impossible as it sounds (well, not really!), my sister doesn't seem to like you. But I know another girl who's obsessed about you and she'd die for an invitation to the graduation party.

_Manjyome: You mean Junko?_

Fubuki: Exactly. Don't underestimate her, pal! She's as obsessed with you as… you are with my sister and she'd do anything to become closer to you. So, would you like to come in my karaoke party with her? I'm hosting one tonight at my room and Daichi can come too as the general plan is…

Misawa: Shh! Dr. Chronos announces the difference between a continuous spell and a quick spell. That's not a tricky one but these exceptions need to be fit into my calculations…

Fubuki: Geez! Do you even like Asuka?

Misawa: Like her? I love her more than math! I want to duel her badly!

Fubuki: Right. Now a quick question… Which part of Asuka do you like the most?

Misawa: Her rich …bust.

_Manjyome: Idiot! Tenjouin-kun has the most beautiful eyes ever, reflecting the current state of the world they perceive. Her hair is flowing and warm, like the sand when kissed by the sun. Her posture-_

Fubuki: Ok, now we're talking, Misawa. I know well that my sister is a vixen, not a freaking equation or a weird poem (Manjyome that's for you!) Please cut the math crap from now on and concentrate on the plan. To make things clear: you are invited to the karaoke party, she is invited to the karaoke party, you sing a duet together because I say so, as host and ta-da you suddenly come very close. I can't do more, from there on; you need to experiment all by yourself.

_Manjyome: I love that plan! If only it was conceived with me in the place of the protagonist!_

Misawa: I like your plan too. It uses elementary logic and simple axioms in order to solve the greater problem that we are facing. Your step-by-step analysis is clearly and distinctly structured, constituting of a harmonical and elegant approach that is characterized by originality.

Fubuki: Yeah, whatever.

_Manjyome: Lucky mustard (b'st…) I wish I were in your place. Oh yes, Fubuki, I'm so coming to that karaoke party, but only to see your plan in action. I'll prove you it's no use._

Fubuki: If you keep quiet, I'll give you a one-of-a-kind Asuka type card, the Manjyome Fangirl Asuka, specially ordered from Hayato. I believe this edition has no underwear on!

_Manjyome: Oh yes, yes please! blushes, his face transforms into a mask of lust Give it to me! I'll do anything for such a card._

Misawa: Guys, I don't want to interrupt but you have problems. You are making to much noise and professor Chronos is looking at you.

Fubuki: Please, just ignore the old hag. I mean who is interested in trap cards anyway? My deck has all powerful monsters who can dispose of the opponent in just one turn. Add my genius into the mix and you have the future King of Games.

Misawa: No, that's wrong! Dr. Chronos should be the least of your worries. Asuka has seen you too and she certainly doesn't seem happy. Maybe she's seen you writing in her journal.

Fubuki: Oh-uh! Wait… what is she doing? Is she coming this way, in the middle of the class? And is that her dueling disk she is holding?

_Manjyome: Asuka-san! I adore you!_

Fubuki: Gasp! She seems very angry. I've never seen her like that again. SMACK. Ouch…

**Detention Note from Professor Chronos di Medici**

**Miss Tenjouin, I am unhappy to inform you that your act of hitting your brother, Fubuki Tenjouin in the middle of the class with your dueling disk is totally unacceptable and will thus be punished with detention. Mr. Tenjouin, you leave me no choice but to assure you follow her, as you were extremely noisy in class today. I am very sorry to have two of the Academy's best students having to spend today's night in detention, but your conduct in my class matters as much as academic achievement. Mr. Misawa and Mr. Manjyome are exempt from their punishment, as they were slightly less irritating today. Mr. Judai Yuki, however, will be joining you.**

Misawa (after a while): So… I suppose this means the plan is cancelled? I mean, you can't host a karaoke party if you're in detention, right? Well, at least you'll have good company there… Asuka and Judai.

Fubuki: Sadly yes, but don't worry, I'll come up with something soon! There's a part I don't get though. I mean detention for Judai, why? What did he do?

_Manjyome: He deserves it, that Slacker. After all, don't you ever read the entire detention notes? There's a most clarifying PS in there…_

Fubuki: Yeah, I guess… Weird, that teacher gives me the creeps. I mean, he is too bored to write three different detention notes for three people and puts everything in one instead... It's not even clear who he is addressing! Well, I shouldn't complain. By some odd turn of events, I still have the journal, even though this time, Asuka knows…

**PS: My writing style as well as the reasons of Yuki's punishment should not interest you, Mr. Tenjouin. Yet, I feel obliged to tell you that sleeping in class is another example of intolerable behaviour, at least that's what my PHD says.**

* * *

Since most of you voted for Judai, it is to him that Asuka will be revealing her crush in the next chapters. But then, since a lot of you (including me) voted for Fubuki, I'll make sure he will be somewhere in the mix, as a great guest star (or the centre of the spotlight, as he's indeed my favourite character in GX...) If you want to see what happens, well stay tuned! I love you all and I send you lots of kisses, if you R&R, that is! If you just don't feel like reviewing, you still get the love but not the kisses! (Lol, that was just too random!) See ya! 


	10. MidChap: The Revelation, Pt1

**ASUKA'S BOOK OF LOVE**

**Author's Note:** Hi there once again! It's the Mid-Chapter of this fic, and what I promise is finally arriving! It's detention and Asuka, Fubuki and Judai are in it. The professor mentioned, Midori Hibiki is another character from the manga (she's head of the Red dorm there) so the name doesn't translate. As the three friends are chatting, or better, having a fight, revelations come out. Finally you'll get to learn on whom Asuka has a crush... So, here it is: The Relevation, Part One! _

* * *

_

**Mid-Chapter: The Revelation, Part A  
**

Asuka: I… HATE… YOU!

_Fubuki: Don't worry, sis! You are not the only one! You may as well join the club of dumped fangirls and jealous boys. _

Asuka: No! I mean, I really hate you! Look at me! Ten hours ago, I used to be the perfect little miss, Asuka Tenjouin-

Judai: A real Sue, you mean? C'mon, Asuka, don't discredit yourself like that. 

_Fubuki: Whoa! Judai, I didn't know you were into fanfiction! _

Judai: Hehe… Well, I write a little yaoi myself. 

Asuka: Will you both shut up? Please? I'm trying to bash Fubuki here. I worked hard to be the perfect student. I studied and studied and studied more to get those good grades. And now everything's lost! Again, look at me once more! I've never been in detention before and…

_Fubuki: What a nerd! Well, I guess there's a first time for everything. Deal with it. _

Judai: Yeah, what's wrong with detention? I'm here all the time. Plus, consider yourself lucky, Asuka, since today we have Professor Midori Hibiki, and she's fairly lenient. See, she's just correcting some exams and we can do –whatever! 

_Fubuki: And her bust size is just incredible! _

Judai: What does that has to do with it? 

Asuka: SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH, I said. Geez, I've never used so many caps in my life! This is not only about detention, nor grades. I'm not a nerd! I've been caring about dueling as well as I've been caring about my appearance. I trained hard to maintain a nice figure. I washed my hair with chamomile and natural bleaching shampoos to make it look shinier, sleek and honey-shade. Most of you don't know, but I wear contact lenses and I was happier than ever when I got rid of my braces. You can't even imagine the joys of being a girl: from the anxiety of fitting a size two to the existential dilemma of proving you are not a mindless doll but have some depth as well! Ugh!

_Fubuki: Are you finished? _

Asuka: Yes!

Judai: Geez, that was long. Alright, I didn't know, Asuka. Sounds like tough… 

Asuka: Tough? It's tougher than winning a duel against the King of Games himself.

_Fubuki: In any case, I'm proud of you, little sis! You clearly have my talent for drama. Weep! Your monologue was most convincing! _

Asuka: That wasn't the point, you moron! I'll kill you!

_Fubuki: Wow, once I get to publish this journal, I'll become a gazillionaire. I mean your dirty secret with the glasses and the braces… that's worth quite a lot, my little natural beauty! _

Asuka: Argh! I'll kill you twice. You drive me crazy!

Judai: Now, now! Please, stop fighting. I can't keep on letting my two best friends like this. Fubuki, be reasonable and don't tease your sister that much. Can't you understand she's in a frail condition? And you, Asuka, try to listen to what your brother says for one. After all, he isn't his fault entirely that you are in detention. You smacked him in the head with a dueling disk, remember? 

_Fubuki: Oh, look at him, the little peacemaker! _

Judai: No, actually I was hoping you'd settle this with a duel. It would be fun to watch, wouldn't it? 

Asuka: No. I won't duel him. He's not worth it. Plus, my deck is confiscated alongside my dueling disk which is now considered a lethal weapon. Professor Hibiki is supposed to return it to me only at the end of detention.

_Fubuki: Yet, if you want I have an extra dueling disk and a lovely deck with a special Asuka-type deck. _

Asuka: No thanks.

Judai: Good, we're making a little progress. She didn't turn mad at you. 

Asuka: There's no need to. That's my brother and I know he'll never change. He's a nice and caring guy after all, I know that. Deep inside, well kilometers inside he cares for me, so I've finally come to my conclusion. I won't be mad. I'll just sit back and enjoy. Hahahahaha!

_Fubuki: What have you done, Judai? What sensitive string have you pulled? Now she's laughing hysterically. Geez, that's not like her… not like her at all. _

Judai: Maybe she is having her periods? I mean, isn't this supposed to be a freaky girly crap with cramps and… oh my God! I read once in a book than when girls have their periods, there is blood involved. Quick Fubuki! We must help Asuka, before she dissolves into a pool of blood? 

_Fubuki: What a baka… _

Asuka: I'm okay, Judai. I promise I won't dissolve into a pool of love. Hehe, you don't know a single thing about girls, do you? Don't worry pal. Ignorance is bliss.

Judai: It might be it, Asuka, but I can't watch you like that. Once you are happy, then you cry. Then you get angry, the next moment you shout again. Just before, you had a one-woman show about the joys of being a girl. What for? What is troubling you? 

_Fubuki: The right question there, Judai, is not what but rather whom for. And as for what's troubling Asuka, it's easy to tell. She's in love. _

Asuka: I'm not in love… other than dueling that is.

_Fubuki: Oh, you're not in love. Is this just a phase you are going through? _

Asuka: It might be, you shameless Enrique Inglesias listener!

_Fubuki: Leave my music taste out of it. What you don't get, Asuka is that you have two people here… two very close friends that really want to help you. It is love that has been troubling you, isn't it? Only love is this feeling that just takes the best out of us… Call it love for life, if you wish, Asuka, but your radiance should be completed by someone's mutual feelings, otherwise you are left alone and half crazy, like now, NO OFFENSE. I'm not telling you to become a total slut and go after the entire Duel Academia but you could rather find that person who you feel at ease with and… _

Asuka: Huh?

_Fubuki: I know I haven't been exactly a very good brother but you are right: I care! It's just a public image I have to maintain! I do feel that a little romance will be good for you, really! It was wrong I put a little pressure on you, now you know of my shameless plan with Misawa, but I wanted to give you a push. Now if you just confess who it is, to yourself first, you'll feel better. _

Asuka: It's not Misawa…

_Fubuki: Alright! Now go on… If you don't trust me, go on and trust Judai. Tell him, he is your best friend after all. Believe me, Asuka, you'll feel much relieved. He's the ideal man for a confession. He won't tell anyone and plus he's a little naïve, so he might not understand completely… Go, now! _

Asuka: O…okay! Judai, please lean closer. Whispers

Judai: Oh my God! I so totally knew it! 

* * *

Nice cliffhanger there, huh? Don't worry though, you wont be in questioning for long. Tha's why we have The Relevation, Part B which is being prepared and will be up online by at least Thursday night. Most of you have been guessing who it is, anyway... The question is: Have you been right? The authoress has given clues but som,etimes you have to read between the lines to guess what will go on with the story. Anyway, see you very, very soon! I'd be glad if you R&Red this, but it's totally up to you. Another note (which won't interest you much but whatever): The characters seemed a little OOC and crack-ish in this one. This is why I wrote them with my brother's taste of humour in mind. It didn't come up as I originally wanted but that's another example of characters having a life of their own, I guess. Sometimes they can be pretty strong and manipulate the writer around, which is freaky... 


	11. MidChap: The Revelation, Pt2

**ASUKA'S BOOK OF LOVE**

**Author's Note:** Well, there it is: the last chapter of 2007! Not that this is of much use, but I'm leaving for vacation this Friday and for the next two weeks I'll be skiing in the Alps (Kitzbuhel, Austria more specifically) and touring the Italian lakes. So, I give you this chapter a little early even though the other will come after Jan. 2nd. At least the revelation is finally here. Detention progresses and finally the name slips out! Yay, now you know what kind of conflict to expect after the New Year! A small note on japanese names: Principal Samejima is Chancellor Sheppard (hope I spelled that correctly) in the dub. Once again, I hope you have fun reading!_

* * *

_

**Mid-Chapter: The Revelation, Part B  
**

Judai: I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I SO KNEW IT! 

Asuka: You did? That kind of disappoints me…

Judai: But you two, you are destined to be together! I always sensed this connection, this aura circondating you! Asuka, that's great news! 

Asuka: You really think so?

Judai: Of course I do. He's your ideal match and, you'd better believe me, I know who is and who isn't right for my best friend. 

_Fubuki: Has she confessed her love for my best friend, Ryo Marufuji, yet or are you just faking happiness, Judai? _

Asuka: Eh? Um… Howdidyouknow?

Judai: Look at her, isn't she the cutest little thing? Fubuki, you made her cheeks turn pink with your remark. Well, really, how did you know? 

_Fubuki: Easy, I'm the Lovemaster after all. So, I pretty much know everything about love. Then Asuka is my specialty, considering she's my little sister and all. I know she can be very picky and that no guy without beauty, brains and a personality would stand a chance with her. Then I simply had to ask myself: who is the most handsome, intelligent, interesting, talented, benevolent, all-rounded… _

Asuka: Yeah, yeah… we get the point.

_Fubuki: …person in Duel Academia? And then I answered: why me, of course! But since it could be a little perverted to assume that my sister has an interest in me, I asked a second question. And who has all these qualities second to me? The answer was simply there again: my beloved friend, Ryo Marufuji. Well, technically he doesn't have a personality, but you get the point. Even that complex math twit, Misawa, could be capable of such plain reasoning. It was elementary, my dear Judai. _

Asuka: So, you too think that Ryo and I…

_Fubuki: …are perfect for each other? Yes, I do. _

Asuka: Yay! At least I have big brother's approval. So you won't ever set me up again with no one, yippee! I'm free, I'm free, I'M FREE!!! La-la-la…

Judai: Maybe you'd like to keep the celebrations down, Asuka… Professor Hibiki is staring intensely at your direction… 

Asuka: Oops… okay, I guess I got a little carried away! Well, I guess we are over and done with that dating thing, aren't we Fubuki?

_Fubuki: Nope. _

Asuka: What do you mean, "Nope?"

_Fubuki: I already suspected you had a crush on someone, and Ryo more specifically. But confirming this, my dear sister, is only the beginning. Now we have to get you two together. _

Judai: He's right, Asuka! I mean, you two have to start officially dating. Remember you explained to me what dating is? 

_Fubuki: She explained to you? Oh, Judai, you have so much to learn… especially about dating and girls and love. _

Judai: I already know everything! Asuka explained to me… 

_Fubuki: Oh, really? Well, how are babies born? _

Judai: Hello? The STORK brings them? Everyone knows that! 

_Fubuki: I'll slap myself… Please, hold me not to slap myself… Well, let's come back to the point. The Lovemaster's job is not completed until his victims… sorry objects of help get to share a first kiss… _

Asuka: What? A first…

_Fubuki: A first kiss, that's right. Don't faint. _

Asuka: But… don't I need to know at least if he loves me back?

_Fubuki: That's totally irrelevant! The Lovemaster can make love happen! Count on me to make this flower blossom, to trigger these sparks, to… _

Asuka: Fubuki, I don't want it that way… Plus, I think Ryo already has a girlfriend. Isn't he supposed to go to this graduating students' tournament event and dance afterwards alongside Seika Kohinata?

_Fubuki: Oh crap! I had completely forgotten about this one! _

Judai: Wait! I know professor Chronos set them up to duel together, but I'm a little confused here. Does a tag duel technically count as a "date"? 

_Fubuki: Thank you there! See Asuka, even ignorant Judai has a point there. They are going to duel together, just that… There's nothing stopping you from becoming his date in the dance. _

Asuka: Actually, there is. It's Seika…

_Fubuki: Gee, have you got fewer brains than Judai? I already told you she isn't a problem! She's just going to be his tag partner, that's all. I believe we all will be assigned a tag partner too within the next few days for the mini tournament. I don't know how partners are assigned but I think it has to do something with professor Samejima's computer… it's random in any case… _

Asuka: And yet, she likes him. I know for sure. She was chatting with her following crowd the other day of how she had this perfect plan of captivating Ryo's heart… a plan, yet so infallible-

_Fubuki: You've got nothing to worry about! She has her plans, we have ours. And we're the perfect team. We have me, the Love Specialist, Momoe and Junko, our cupids… _

Judai: And me!!! 

_Fubuki: Sigh, that's true. Judai too, he's your best friend, so we'd better count him in. _

Asuka: Guys, this is sweet, but how could I ever compete with Seika?

_Fubuki: But… you already have! You tied her in the pageant, didn't you? _

Judai: And she's not half the duelist you are? Speaking of which, if you finally end up dating Ryo, will you arrange a duel between me and him? I've only dueled him once and lost so I want revenge!!! 

_Fubuki: Don't tell anywhere but a little blue bird out of Samejima's computer told me that you will be the single opponent at Ryo's graduation duel… Cool huh? You'll get to duel the best graduating duelist in front of the whole school! _

Judai: OHMIGOODNESS! I'm so excited! 

_Fubuki: You needn't worry Asuka. I'll take care of everything. _

Asuka: Well, that's mainly what I'm worried about.

_Fubuki: So, tell me. How did you, of all people, fell in love? I'm not particularly curious, but then it would be interesting… since I am researching matters of the heart. _

Judai: I'LL BE DUELING RYO! 

Asuka: Well, he was teaching me these card strategies, all this year. This is why I've made so much progress as a duelist. The funny thing is, Fubuki that I wanted to become as good as you so this is why I asked for his help which he kindly gave. I mean, you two have dueled millions of times, haven't you? So, we had these lessons at first, by the lighthouse… Yet, what in the beginning was a simple way of self-improvement became a small pleasure in the process. It was the sole source of happiness, when you were gone, the way he spoke of dueling, life, philosophy…

Judai: I'LL BE DUELING RYO! 

_Fubuki: Oh… I see. Well, even though you'll never catch up to me as a duelist, little Asuryn, I am deeply and profoundly moved. I've known Ryo since we both were chibi little cute things and I can tell, you addressed the right person for your card strategy lessons. Well, I am kind of speechless, but I guess that having a competent duelist as my sister makes me… proud. And her being in love with my best friend makes me happy. What remains only is to find out the way he feels about you. _

Judai: I'LL BE DUELING RYO! 

_Fubuki: Oh shut up, will you? We've heard! As to dueling now… I believe Hayato has given you Asuka, one of the special cards I ordered, hasn't he? _

Asuka: Yes, it's a plain version of me, "Asuka Tenjouin: Duel Academia Student." At first I didn't think it could be used to duel but it seems I was wrong.

_Fubuki: Take this one too. It's a fusion card I made for myself: "Asuka Tenjouin: Queen of Obelisk Blue". These cards are so much fun to incorporate in the game… _

Asuka: Yeah, about that…

_Fubuki: Don't worry. Production has ceased. They are now collectibles. _

Asuka: Hey, that card you gave me… The attack is just the coolest! I mean, it is 3300 points! And the 2500 defense points are not bad either!

_Fubuki: Well yes, but you have to use it wisely, fuse together one "Asuka Tenjouin: Duel Academia Student" with another Asuka-type monster- _

Judai: Hey! Did you just called my friend a monster? 

_Fubuki: …and remove from play two monster cards in your graveyard. It would be too easy otherwise, wouldn't it? I created the system combo myself. _

Judai: If you only used your genius to study more and not deal with trivial stuff you could have graduated… 

_Fubuki: Yeah, look who's talking! _

Judai: …said professor Chronos. 

Asuka: Okay… enough! Detention's over! Professor Hibiki opened the door so I guess we can leave now!

Judai: That was quick… 

_Fubuki: Time for the wheels to be set in motion… _

Asuka: No… THAT was quick…

* * *

So, that was it... This fic will go on as royalshipping... Are you happy or disappointed? Or both? In any case, you can sense the conflict that's going on. It seems that Asuka has a rival now (Seika) to spice things up and that our favourite Love Master (Fubuki) won't leave her in peace. What about Momoe and Junko? What will their plans of helping Asuka be? To give you a small preview of what's to come, I'll give you three hints: 1. Asuka will go on a date with Sho, 2. Manjyome will be back (YIPPEE! He's my brother's favourite character, so he deserves more spotlight) alongside with Misawa..., 3. Seika wil be a tough opponent to beat (Poor Asuka... You really hoped I'd make it easy for you, didn't you?) And... what about Ryo himself? I'll guess you'll have to find out next year. What remains now is to simply R&R... For the time being, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!!! I'll be looking forward to our next official meeting! Hope that your vacations will be the best, ever... SEASON'S GREETINGS!!! 


	12. Boys: Oh, Brother!

**ASUKA'S BOOK OF LOVE**

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year! I'm back and so is this story. So, the conflict resumes from where it was left. It's time for Junko and Momoe to find out who their best friend likes and carry on the story a little further with new plans and mischief. The japanese names are either self explanatory or already covered in this chapter. My brother hates me for using them, but I started the story with them and I'm finishing with them so tough chance. No that I have a problem with dub names or anything... Oh yep, I got him GX Tag Force 2 for PSP and it's like the coolest game if you want to write about a duel. I think I'll use it... in later chapters. On with the story! _

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten: Boys- Oh, Brother!  
**

Momoe: Asuka, you're finally back!

Asuka: What are you talking about? I never left!

_Junko: Oh, just ignore her. She means detention. Well, how was it? I've heard rumours that in detention they place you in Duel Academia's darkest dungeon and they find a million ways to torture you, both physically and psychologically._

Momoe: Yeah, right. Then a dragon comes out and challenges you in a shadow duel. You are so stupid Junko! You might be a goody two-shoes that has never been in detention but you can't possibly believe that it's that bad!

Asuka: Thank you for your interest girls! Actually, it's pretty decent. Professor Hibiki supervised us while she was correcting some exams so there was plenty of time to chitchat with Fubuki and Judai. So, everything's okay, really…

Momoe: Well, while you were at it, Junko and I were preoccupied with very important business here. We did a little research on our all-diminishing list to find who you actually like and we have a jumped to a top three…

_Junko: It's a top four, actually since the third place is a tie, but you get the point._

Momoe: We will help you, Asuka. You see, even though we thought initially that Misawa would be the right for you but then, we acknowledged that you would like more mature guys…

_Junko: …who possess qualities that any elitist girl would admire!_

Asuka: I already told you, I am not elitist.

Momoe: Yeah, but we pretty much are. I mean who doesn't like the classic preppy guy, tall dark and handsome?

_Junko: And rich? So, when you decided to reject Jun, we thought maybe you'd like his brothers, Chosaku or Shoji… They are number three on the list and the good thing is that your choice remains in the Manjyome family!_

Asuka: This is horrible… How could you ever think of me and them? Ugh! One, they are a little old. Two, Jun is a very nice guy compared to them… I didn't reject him because he wasn't perfect enough for my elitist tastes. I did because he is snobby, conceited and arrogant. Yet, other than that he's fine and we get on well, I hope. His brothers on the other hand are ten million times worse in terms of being jerks!

_Junko: So, the all-powerful Manjyome family doesn't interest you, does it?_

Asuka: No! If I wanted to date rich and powerful men, my parents would agree to send me to become a geiko at my aunt's house, not a pro duelist in Duel Academy!

_Junko: My parents will send me to Kyoto to become a geisha right after I graduate, isn't that cool now that you mention? After all, a well educated woman must know how to duel gracefully…_

Momoe: Girls! Our future is not the point! Even though I often daydream of the finishing school in Europe my parents will sent me after graduation in order to study history of art… It's located somewhere in the Alps!

_Junko: So, Manjyome Chosaku or Shoji are off the list?_

Asuka: Definitely!

_Junko: Well, this brings us to our number two… well, Momoe can you tell Asuka who this is?_

Momoe: To tell her certainly requires subtlety. After all, he's the best catch in the entire Duel Academia and he's mine at the moment, so…

Asuka: Best catch? Yours? Please don't tell me you are talking about Tenjouin Fubuki, my brother?

_Junko: In fact we are. We know you are really picky and that no guy without beauty, brains and a personality would stand a chance with you. We simply had to ask ourselves: who is the most handsome, intelligent, interesting, talented, benevolent, all-rounded…_

Asuka: Why does this phrasing reminds me of something?

Momoe: And the answer was Fubuki, of course! So, do you like him?

Asuka: You PERVERTS! How could you ever think that I'd fall in love with MY OWN BROTHER?

_Junko: I thought caps were forbidden in this journal…_

Momoe: Seems like that rule was abolished long ago. Anyway, I think we got her mad…

_Junko: Do you think our guess about Fubuki was a little two far-fetched. I mean, she has a point there, with them being siblings and all…_

Momoe: Hello? Haven't you heard of Morgan and Arthur? Even though they technically didn't know it…

_Junko: I guess Tenjouin Fubuki-san is off the list, in other words all yours, Momoe!_

Asuka: Yeah, you can have him. I have no problem with that. Just take him away. The North Pole is fine… Planet Mars is even better!

Momoe: Well, crossing out people has its good side! We finally found who Asuka likes!

_Junko: Yeah, we did! So, tell us Asuka, how did you realize you had feelings for Marufuji-kun?_

Asuka: So, you used logic to find out, right? I never thought you had any, but I guess us being close friends is a good influence. Well, he's confident without being arrogant, he's good-looking and always calm, he knows a lot about duel monsters and he's a source of inspiration. You can't but admire him, really but even though he looks out of reach he is very down to earth and level-headed…

Momoe: Well, I guess love and beauty are in the eye of the beholder.

_Junko: You are a strange match indeed Asuka but we'll help you two get together, if you wish. I mean, come on, he's not that unattainable._

Momoe: Now that I think of it, you're too good for him!

Asuka: Hey, thanks… But I thought in love you need to deserve each other.

_Junko: No need to thank us! I mean, after all you are the Queen of Obelisk! What is he?_

Asuka: Hmm… The Kais-

Momoe: That's right! He's only the Kaiser's little brother, nothing else. Sho might be cute and all according to your weird taste but he has yet to prove himself.

_Junko: And he's such a scared little mouse! How could you ever think he's confident?_

Asuka: Oh, I see. You think I'm in love with Sho Marufuji! Well, wrong again. Oh brother… It's not so I'm in love with. The clues are all in front of you! I am in love with his brother, RYO Marufuji!

Momoe: OMG! That's so cute!

_Junko: That's true, so fairytale like… a Queen and a Kaiser._

Momoe: They truly are the perfect couple! We were fools not to see. The signs were there all along! Ryo and Asuka… Asuka and Ryo! And he's her brother's best friend, how conveniently fitting!

_Junko: We'll help you get him, Asuka. Go girl! Wait, Momoe, why wasn't Ryo on our list again?_

Momoe: Maybe we just forgot him. Stupid really to do so…

_Junko: We didn't forget him, I'm sure of that!_

Asuka: Well, maybe you crossed him out by mistake then. It seems possible…

Momoe: It could be, but now that you mention it…

_Junko: …Doesn't Ryo already have a girlfriend?_

Asuka: He does? Really?

Momoe: I thought so too… He already had a girlfriend which is why Ryo wasn't even on the list. It's not like Asuka to steal other girls' boyfriends!

_Junko: You seem very disappointed Asuka. But then again, I can't blame you._

Asuka: He never told me… But then again, why would he? All we talk about these days is card strategies. Fubuki didn't have a clue either and he definitely should know. Ryo tells him everything… or almost everything. Yes, now that I think of it, I wouldn't confess to my brother I have a soulmate. He would become irritating to death. You were talking about the future some while ago… His idea of it is participating in an ukulele-themed reality show.

Momoe: Actually, I've never seen Ryo with a girl, except that when he's with you Asuka. Those card strategy lessons you take with him are still ongoing, right?

Asuka: I think so, yes.

_Junko: You see, we are quite confused about Ryo Marufuji as well, as far as girls are concerned. You certainly seem to be one of the few people he likes well. But then again, we heard the other day that Seika Kohinata is his girlfriend._

Momoe: On the other hand, she may have as well developed a liking in him too and she spreads the rumours to discourage other girls to get closer to him.

Asuka: Seika, you mean my self-proclaimed school pageant rival? She certainly doesn't like me at all! I bet she could be capable of spreading false rumours… I know for sure she will have to attend a dueling event with Ryo, now that graduation is so close. First and second years will participate too, but the tag teams have yet to be announced.

_Junko: So, they are only a tag team! There is hope!_

Momoe: Nah, we need to get sure first. And there's only one way.

Asuka: Okay, Momoe, I know what this looks mean. I have to go on another date, don't I?

Momoe: Good, you're starting to learn.

_Junko: Momoe, I can sense your plan and it's brilliant. Asuka will go another date, this time with Sho, the Kaiser's little brother in order to learn who Ryo truly likes! Satanic! Think of it not as a date, but as a mission instead._

Asuka: Wait, isn't that like taking advantage of Sho? I wouldn't like that! We're friends after all!

Momoe: Do you like his brother or not?

Asuka: Yes…

_Junko: Then do it! It will be so easy. You study alongside Sho if I am not mistaken, right? You can even ask him honestly if you are such a close friend to him as you claim._

Asuka: I'm starting to get the hang of it. I don't really like this but I guess I'll do it, if it's my only chance.

Momoe: Good, our girl is learning!

_Junko: Soon she'll know that she would do anything for love; yes she would do anything for love…_

Momoe: Stop singing, stupid! You are tone deaf!

* * *

I have already given you some hints for the continuation, haven't I? Well, I won't give you more, but I can promise even more surprises? I thought over the plot and I'm planning to introduce more characters (from the series and the manga, never OCs- the fic is already fully packed), especially since my brother's PSP is giving me more and more ideas! Well, see you all soon! I hope you had a lovely vacation! 


	13. Asuka's Thoughts: Day 4

**ASUKA'S BOOK OF LOVE**

**Author's Note:** New chapter is up. Yippie! Now's the perfect timing for a twist, if you ask me. Since for the next couple of chapters there will be action, I decided to give you some set up aka silence before the storm! Throw in an angsty royalshipping internal monologue and Judai's continuing romance (yep, I'm planning on expanding the spiritshipping subplot, even though nothing major) and... wait, I needn't say more 'cause I'll ruin it! A brief cameo from Edo Phoenix aka Aster Phoenix in English, is also in this chapter. Enjoy! _

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven: Asuka's Thoughts, Day 4  
**

When I woke up this morning, everything seemed fine. Little birds were flying outside the window, the flower by my window still had blossomed and –most important of all- for the first time, the water in my bathroom wasn't cold as ice, so I had all the time in the world to shower myself with dignity, without having to rush, worrying that I'll get a fever. I headed back at my nice room, ready to enjoy the stillness and the solitude of 7:30 a.m. of a Sunday's morning, when…

"Asuka! What are you waiting for?"

Why, oh why should he ruin my perfect morning? Scrap the first paragraph. Let's start this once more. When I woke up today, everything seemed to go fine, until Fubuki somehow managed to sneak into my room, looking very excited (time to worry) and grabbed my hand, as if he wanted to show me something (time to worry big time!)

"Hey, where have your manners gone? Good morning!" I said. I admit it sounded really stupid but hey, it was 7:30 a.m. in the morning. Plus, he wouldn't react to any of the questions I really wanted to ask. How did you sneak into my room? How did you get past Emi's careful look? Why are you up so early in the morning when I am known for being the early bird and you wake up after eleven? What do you want with my life?

"Hush, sissy! I have a surprise for you. Just follow me to my room…"

"But, isn't that breaking curfew? I believe it's too early!"

Then again, with Fubuki it was too late! Before I knew it, we were running towards the Obelisk Boys dorms, after climbing down my window which explains a lot and reminds me that I should always close it or my brother will sneak unexpectedly in my room. Thankfully, we entered the dorm through the main gate and even though we passed outside Chronos' office, (he was inside- weird how many people choose to wake up early in the morning!) he didn't seem to notice. My heart skipped a beat when we passed the door next to my brother's room, for obvious reasons. I had been invited to Ryo's room before, but I guess he would be sleeping right now.

Another infamously lazy dude was surprisingly awake and waiting in my brother's bedroom. The sight of Judai made me feel a lot better and I rushed towards him.

"Good morning, Asuka! Aren't you all excited?" he asked me.

"Excited? What for?" I asked curiously, as I was checking the situation with the corner of my eye. Fubuki had disappeared, exiting the door again. The large plasma TV was open however, though muted.

"Come on, Asuka! Today it's the finals of the New York dueling tournament! Remember how much we wanted to see it live? Well, Fubuki managed to wake me up. Sho and Hayato preferred another few hours of sleep, can you believe that? I think he's now gone to fetch Ryo too! Oh yeah, did I mention? I'm dueling him in the one-on-one graduation matches!"

Ryo? That I wasn't prepared for… Oh, no! Having being all taking-my-time before, I wasn't even properly dressed! The pink t-shirt and the black pants I had on were what I usually wear in my room when I'm alone and not wearing my pajamas. You get the idea…

"There's something more," Judai went on. "I saw him again in my sleep tonight!"

"You mean, him, as in Johan?" I asked, my gaze fixed at the plasma TV. For one moment I thought I had seen something or rather someone in those screen caps, but I guess it was simply my idea. They were now showing flashbacks of previous matches before going on to the large final.

"Hey, you remember his name! Yes, that's the one. This time he told me that someday we are destined to meet!"

"That's really gre-" I never managed to finish my sentence. There he was again on another screen cap. That was my former preparatory school classmate, known as Peter or Pierre as he preferred. He had come to Duel Academia a few weeks ago and had returned me a red scarf he owed, so I guess I wouldn't have to see him again. Yet, his look on the camera was kind of creepy, as if he was piercing through me.

"Isn't that… Are you alright, Asuka?" Judai asked, concerned. Yet, this moment the door opened and entered my brother and Ryo.

"The finals are just starting. Looks like we're just on time!" Fubuki smiled, and sat on his couch. I sat next to him and to Judai, while Ryo chose to stand still. He didn't seem very talkative, apart from a typical good-morning but, truth be told, he never was very talkative.

The final was awesome! I usually get carried away when I talk about duel monsters but this was just so great! The challengers were a slim man and a striking silver haired kid that didn't look older than eleven. I think his name was Ed Phoenix or something like that. He won this match using destiny heroes, in a very impressive combo.

"It's kind of cute how he duels, isn't it? He's certainly good for a kid!" I observed when the match finished.

"I want to duel him… NOW!" Judai was in his usual state of duel happiness. 

"With my genius, I bet I could win over this kid single-handed," my brother remarked. "What do you think, Ryo?"

"I dunno… I guess I could win," he remarked modestly.

I was disappointed. We had been one hour in the same room and I hadn't listened to his voice almost at all! Did he seem to think that I was that inexistent? I mean, he usually notices me when we hang by the lighthouse! What's wrong here? He wasn't particularly communicative with Fubuki or Judai either, but at least they got some of his precious dialog fragments!

"I've got to leave," I finally said. I have to go. I have a study session with Sho, and I hope he will be up by now!"

"So, is that how you call a date these days?" Fubuki intervened and something told me, that while I was being prepared in the bathroom, my brother took his time reading my journal too. He had to remain updated on my ever- declining romance life, didn't he? His looks said he wanted to assist me, by playing the let's-see-if-Ryo-becomes-jealous-with-your-supposed-date-with-his-brother card, but I wasn't in a mood to play such games. For no apparent reason, I didn't feel really happy and I was ready to ditch the fish-out-of-Sho-if-his-brother-likes-you plan.

"Well, Asuka seems to have a lot of fanboys lately, doesn't she?"

I almost squealed! There, at last, was a response from Ryo concerning me. Actually, I couldn't tell whether he was envious, jealous or ironic, but at least there was a response. Surprisingly, this gave me newfound strength and I returned my brother a smile. Maybe he knew a thing or two about love, after all. But then again, why should it be so drn hard for me to translate Ryo's words? Maybe it's a symptom of going crazy or something. I had to be sure. I had to ask Sho.

"If you're going to the red dorms," Judai finally intervened, "be sure to check out the announcement boards. They have the names of the pairs for the two-on-two graduation duels as well as the tournament schedule. I guess they'll be sending us the info by PDA later, but I'd like to know who my partner is now! One-on-one pairs are up too, but I already know who I'm dueling with!"

His face was bright with excitement, so I decided to do him the little favor. After all, I'd like to know who I'd be dueling with too. So, I said a "see you later" with a most darling face and went out. After a brief passage from my room (I HAD to change into my uniform!), I took the path to the red dorms. There, somewhere in the middle was the announcement board.

Hm… Non-graduate pairs, there he was: Yuki, Judai and… Junko? He'd rather be with Sho, but at least he was with a friend so I emailed him the news. They would be dueling with Manjyome and Misawa? Nice- that could be an interesting one to watch! The pairs were quite random, if you ask me… There was Momoe and Sho somewhere in the board as well. Wait, where on Earth was I? I scanned again and again for my name, and there –on my third attempt- I found it.

NO! NO! NO!

Professor Samejima's awful computer had just teamed me up; with the partner I wanted the least in the world. There, in bold letters and challenging a group consisting of two Obelisk graduating students was Tenjouin, Asuka and Tenjouin, Fubuki.

* * *

Not much to say here... unless you capture the soft foreshadowing, lol! What is this crazy maniac (me) refering to, you may think! Hehe... I told you, there will be more action in the next chapters. Just wait and see! For the time being, give me a review if you wish, or... see you again in a few days! 


End file.
